El Tolú: La Reliquia
by Angel Dark1313
Summary: Viñeta. Ella no sabía que se encuentra en su corazón hasta que alguien le dirá el gran secreto que hay en el


**Disclamier: las características de los personajes están basadas en los personajes del libro Twilight de Sthepenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**El Tolú: la reliquia**

Me encuentro en una habitación blanca, es estrecha, en este lugar no hay nada, es aterrador. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel lugar? ¿Dónde estaba?-Me encuentro al borde de la histeria, quiero gritar pero no puedo, mi garganta esta seca-.

Escuchó como alguien se acerca, es una mujer. Lo sé por el sonido de sus tacones, suenan como un _Tac, Tac, Tac _incesante. Me aterró y comienzo a buscar con que defenderme, pero en este lugar soló hay paredes blancas, que reflejan la soledad del lugar.

La mujer ingresa por una puerta que hay al final de la estancial, la cual no había notado porque es igual de blanca que la pared y no tiene perilla, es alta, sus ojos son azules como el mar, pero reflejan crueldad y amargura como el hielo feroz de una montaña apunto de desplomarse, su cabello es feroz y peligroso como ella, es de un color rojo, parecido a una llama, su figura es voluptuosa. Trae empuñado un cuchillo en su mano derecha ¿para que el cuchillo? ¿Para lastimarme? El solo pensamiento me altera, mi corazón comienza a bombear muy rápido, tanto que es parecido al aleteo de un colibrí. Mi cuerpo tiembla ante su cercanía e intento dejar de temblar, no quiero que ella lo note.

Ella sonríe malévola-mente —No voy a hacerte daño— dice como si me hubiera leído la mente— bueno al menos si no opones resistencia —dice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.-Se acerca lentamente a mí, con cada paso que da yo retrocedo,choco contra la pared, no puedo retroceder mas, Ella se acerca a mí y me agarra fuertemente del brazo y me empuja hacia la salida. Me conduce por un pasillo oscuro y estrecho que está lleno de vidrios, los cuales lo hacen ver siniestro y estrecho, como si con cada paso que darás el lugar se volvería tan estrecho que te aprisionaría hasta morir el pasillo lleva a una puerta negra, como el carbón, llamativa y elegante. La mujer abre la puerta y me empuja dentro de la estancia, cerrándola fuertemente de tras de mí, quedándose ella afuera

Cuando me encuentro dentro, me hallo frente un lugar amplio y oscuro. Veo un hombre sentado frente un escritorio. Es musculoso pero no en exceso, su cabello es hermoso, es de un color castaño rojizo, siento como él voltea a verme y me observa como si fuera un animalillo, sucio y feo, puedo observar que sus ojos son verdes, pero de un verde malevolo que te cala y te hiela completamente, se levanta de la silla en la que se encuentra, hasta que esta frente a mí. No puedo moverme, él con su mirada penetrante, feroz y peligrosa me tiene anclada al suelo

— ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?— pregunto aquel ser, con voz dulce

— ¿No?—Digo con miedo y duda

Él se acercó impulsiva-mente a mi rostro, roza con un cuchillo mi garganta ¿de dónde había sacado el cuchillo?

—Tú estás aquí, porque tienes dentro de tu cuerpo _el Tolú_— Dice con una voz mimosa, su aliento huele a menta, como él.

— ¿El qué? — pregunto aterrada sin comprender el idioma en el que lo había pronunciado.

—_T_olú o la "llave", es aquella que abre la puerta de aquel pasadizo que te llevará a los secretos de los espíritus más malignos y crueles que tendrán como misión cambiar al mundo y no habrá fuerza que los pueda parar—Terminó con una sonrisa cruel que hizo que se estremeciera cada fibra de mi ser.

— ¿Y yo por qué la tengo dentro?—Pregunto con voz ahogada por el terror de lo que acababa de decirme.

—Porque yo te lo incruste en tu corazón cuando eras recién nacida, y a hora lo necesito de vuelta—bajo el cuchillo hasta mi pecho allí comenzó a juguetear con el, todo el cuerpo me tiembla, deseo huir de este lugar, pero sus ojos siguen sosteniéndome aquí, inmóvil, casi sin respiración, de lo único que estoy consiente es del arma filosa que amenaza contra el poco aliento que me queda. Me mira especulan-te como deseando obtener una reacción de mí parte, más allá del temor e impotencia, y finalmente lo entierra en mí. Reprimo un grito de agonía, siento como mi pecho comienza a arder e inevitablemente mi herida empieza a sangrar —Y para eso tengo que matarte— Remarcó lo obvio e hizo más profunda y ancha la herida, al tiempo que sentí como el ardor de mi pecho se trasladaba a todo mi cuerpo, sufriente en una agonía y dolor ahogado, lo miré con sufrimiento en mi mirada, sin poder decir palabra, ahora su mirada combinaba con su sonrisa, disfrutando de mi dolor, él retiro el cuchillo de mi interior y acto seguido sentí como el colocaba su mano en mi interior y sacaba algo de mi corazón. Mis pulmones comenzaron a pedir aire, mi corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir y yo perdía mis sentidos, lo último que veo es su mano ensangrentada que sostiene algo brillante, el suelo repleto de mi propia sangre y como los ojos de aquel ser se incrustaban en mi con mayor dolor que aquel cuchillo que anteriormente había estado en mi pecho, era el _Tolú_ no sé cómo, pero lo sabía y con la mirada fija en aquel extraño objeto finalmente se cierran mis ojos.

***Fin***

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado esta viñeta, tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

**Angel Dark1313 :)**


End file.
